


Jodidas Arañas

by EarlofKashale



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek odia a las arañas, Gen, M/M, Spiders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlofKashale/pseuds/EarlofKashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en este prompt de Tumblr por badmoonrising: Hay una araña enorme en mi dormitorio y no tengo ni idea de dónde se escondió, así que estoy acampando afuera de mi apartamento. Y así es como mi ardiente vecino me encuentra, sentado en el pasillo en pijama y con una bolsa de dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jodidas Arañas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck Spiders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753189) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Hey. Buenas. Como pudieron leer más arriba, éste es un one shot que forma parte de una serie de historias cortas que fueron originalmente posteadas en el Tumblr de la autora, por si gustan pasarse por allí a saludar (?)   
> La serie no está completada, pero no se preocupen por eso, ya que ninguna historia está relacionada con la anterior. Así que, se las iré trayendo eventualmente. Les dejo los enlaces pertinentes al final de la historia, como siempre.  
> Gracias, espero lo disfruten /o/

Derek odia las arañas. Las ODIA. Sí, él está consciente de que es un hombre lobo, lo que significa que es inmune a cualquier veneno que pudieran inyectarle. Y está consciente de que él mide seis pies de altura y cuenta con una gran variedad de botas de montaña y toallas de papel y revistas a su disposición, y las arañas son... bueno, más pequeñas.

Sabe que es ridículo. Realmente lo sabe. Pero aún así odia jodidamente a las arañas.

Es lo único que no le gusta a Derek acerca de su apartamento. El complejo se encuentra junto a una zona boscosa con toneladas de senderos que lo atraviesan, perfecto para correr tanto como por ejercicio como para hacerlo durante las lunas llenas.

El único problema es que, debido a la ubicación, hay—de vez en cuando—arañas.

Como esta noche. Esta noche Derek estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando vio la francamente GIGANTESCA araña de jardín escurrirse a través del piso de su habitación y desaparecer debajo de la cómoda. O por lo menos, pensó que había desaparecido bajo la cómoda. Cuando miró, no pudo encontrarla.

Y no había manera de que durmiera en su cama si había la más mínima posibilidad de una araña compartiendo dicho lecho con él.

Así que había ido a la sala de estar, con la intención de derrumbarse en el sofá y dar caza a la araña de la mañana, sólo para ver a otra araña—ésta con un jodido saco de huevos en la espalda— arrastrándose por el suelo y trepando por una esquina. Cuando Derek intentó aplastarla, sólo tuvo éxito haciendo estallar el saco de huevos, consiguiendo liberar pequeñas arañas bebé por toda su sala de estar.

La cual es la razón por la que Derek se encuentra ahora en su balcón, acurrucado en un saco de dormir y gruñendo con furia a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que lo protege contra las arañas que se han apoderado de su apartamento.

Jodidas arañas. Tiene exámenes finales esta semana; él no necesita esto.

"Hey, hombre, ¿acampando?"

No. Oh, Dios, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

Derek gira lentamente y mira hacia abajo para ver a Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino de pie debajo de su balcón y sonriendo. Se quiere morir.

Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino vive en el piso de abajo de Derek, viste casi exclusivamente con camisas a cuadros y camisetas con gráficos, y tiene grandes ojos marrones de Bambi que hicieron a Derek tropezarse con sus propios pies la primera vez que los vio. Además, divaga constantemente cada vez que Derek lo encuentra por el buzón de correo, o el bote de basura, o cuando él está fuera en su porche y Derek fuera en su balcón, y Derek tal vez ha conseguido dejar salir unas cuatro palabras en los seis meses que han vivido uno al lado del otro. Es exasperante.

Derek quiere algo así como lamerle todo el cuerpo y follarlo en el colchón. O simplemente llevarlo a tomar un café y ver Star Wars después. Realmente, él podría lidiar con cualquiera de las dos.

Justo ahora, Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino estaba meciéndose sobre sus talones, sus cejas levantadas hacia Derek. Cierto. Había una pregunta.

"Um," dice Derek, porque es un mentiroso terrible aún cuando tiene tiempo para prepararse, peor aún si debe hacerlo en el momento, "sí. Estoy acampando."

Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino lanza hacia atrás la cabeza y ríe. Derek quiere lamer la pálida piel de su cuello. Mucho.

"Un poco frío para ello, ¿no?" Dice Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino. "O bien, supongo que eso no te molesta, porque eres un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?"

Sí hace frío. Derek se acurruca en su saco de dormir, tratando de conservar el calor. "No. Quiero decir, sí, soy un hombre lobo, pero no, no todos estamos siempre calientes."

_Buen trabajo, Derek. Suenas tan inteligente. Eso va a hacer desmayar a Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino._ Debería regresar al apartamento y tomar sus chances con las arañas.

Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino mete las manos en sus bolsillos traseros, aún meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás

"Así que ¿por qué estás en un saco de dormir en el balcón, cuando se supone que esta noche debe llegar por debajo de cero?"

"Estoy en comunión con la naturaleza," gruñe Derek, porque no hay forma de que pueda admitir que no quiere compartir su apartamento con arañas. Ellas pueden quedarse con el maldito lugar, en lo que a él respecta.

"Y yo creo que ésas son puras tonterías." Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino vuelve sus ojos de Bambi en los más grandes ojos de maldito cachorro que Derek ha visto jamás. "Vamos. Me puedes contar. No se lo diré a nadie."

Oh Dios. Derek no puede manejar eso. Entierra su cara en su saco de dormir y apenas se asoma. "Te vas a reír."

"No me voy a reír. Prometido." Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino dibuja una X en su pecho. "Cruzo mi corazón y espero morir."

Derek no puede creer que vaya a decir esto. "Hay arañas."

Hay una pausa. "Arañas", repite Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino.

"No me gustan las arañas", se queja Derek.

Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino tiene sus dientes clavándose en su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se está volviendo blanco. "¿Así que tu solución fue venir afuera, a tu balcón, donde las arañas viven en realidad?"

Está bien, _tal vez_ no había pensado en eso, y ahora Derek va a morir de mortificación. Trata de hundirse aún más en su saco de dormir. "Dijiste que no te ibas a reír."

"No me estoy riendo, te lo juro, estoy tratando de no soltar un maldito _awww_ , oh mi Dios." Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino estampa sus manos sobre su boca. "En serio, amigo, eres un hombre lobo grande y malo acurrucado en un saco de dormir con tu pequeño gorrito jalado hasta tus orejas y haciendo pucheros sobre arañas y es la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida."

Muchas palabras han sido aplicadas a él, pero "lindo" nunca ha sido una de ellas. Los ojos de Derek podrían estarse desorbitando. "¡No soy lindo!"

Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino suelta un chillido entonces, pero no suena como un chillido de miedo. Sus ojos ambarinos todavía están brillando con una gran cantidad de diversión, todo ello a expensas de Derek.

"Está bien, mira, ¿qué hay de esto?" Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino sostiene su teléfono. "Vienes a desmayarte en mi sofá esta noche, y mañana llamamos a mi amigo Isaac y él puede venir y fumigar tu apartamento. Él es un lobo también, por lo cual tiene de esas cosas que no huelen tan mal."

Derek parpadea. "Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre."

Estúpidamente Lindo Vecino sonríe. Es un poco cegador. "Es verdad. Soy Stiles. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Derek."

"Bueno, Derek, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa?" Stiles señala hacia la puerta. "Te haré la bebida caliente de tu elección—siempre y cuando tu bebida caliente de elección sea café o chocolate caliente—y me puedes contar todo acerca de las malvaaaaadas arañas que han tomado tu apartamento."

Derek intenta fulminarlo con la mirada, pero está bastante seguro de que falla. "No eres gracioso."

"Oh, amigo, soy hilarante." Stiles jodidamente _guiña_ un ojo hacia él. "Como pronto te darás cuenta."

***

Derek no vuelve a su apartamento durante casi una semana. Eso puede tener menos que ver con las arañas y más que ver con cuan hilarante (y acurrucable, y sexy, y dulce) Stiles realmente es.

 

***

[Aquí](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/104686694098/badmooonrising-imagine-the-following-au) el link a la historia originalmente posteada en Tumblr, y [aquí](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m) el link al Twitter de la autora. :D 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Originalmente posteado en Tumblr.  
> Soy mad-madam-m en Tumblr & Twitter. Vengan a divagar acerca de Sterek conmigo.
> 
> N/T: Heeey. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Saben que sus observaciones, comentarios, lo-que-sea, es bien recibido. Y no está de más pasarse a saludar a la linda autora, por Twitter, Tumblr, AO3. Aunque lo hagan en español, les aseguro que la harán muy feliz. Ella está bien al tanto del cálido recibimiento de su trabajo acá, ¡se los agradece mucho!
> 
> Pronto les traeré más historias, aparte de ésta serie de Tumblr. Les esperan unas muy buenas historias laaargas.   
> Como sea, espero que tengan un muy buen día, cuídense, abríguense, y nos leemos luego. O/


End file.
